User blog:OoOMillyOoO/Eclare My FanFiction :) Part 12
'*Degrassi Before School**Clare POV*' Today after school going to be a horrible day! It's the dance and I can't go with Eli. Why did Fitz have to brake Eli's car, why did he have to give him a fake ID and get him arrested! I walked up the steps of the school then I felt a tap on my shoulders. I turned around to see no one so I turned back and there in blue jeans, duh a beanie, and a flannel. My friend Adam. His usaul happy face was a sturn pissed off one. "How could you!?" Adam said. "Why are you doing this to Eli?" "You're talking 'bout the dance. Aren't you." I looked down at my shoes. "Yeah! Its Fitz, Clare! FITZ!" He looked at me like I was high or just so stupid right know. "I don't want you guys getting hurt-" "The only one who might get hurt at the dance is you!" Then Adam looked around. "He could try to rhape you." "Fine. If you and Eli are so worried. Watch me and Fitz to make sure he wont hurt me." The first bell rang. "We better get to class." I left as fast as I could. The dance is sure to turn into a disaster. '*At The Dance**Eli's POV*' "Wait she wants us to watch her date with Fitz?" I said trying so hard not to laugh. Putting my hand on the punch bowl table. "Yep. They arn't here yet." Adam was in a black tux with a white tie. I was in a red and black tux with my black tie undone. "There they are! They just got in the door. Wow Fitz looks human." Adam's face was in disgust. Clare whispered to Fitz and he let go of her arm. She walked over to us. "Wow.. . I mean... Hey Eli." She smiled and then finally saw Adam. "Oh hey Adam." "Hey Clare... still feeling like a third wheel. Leave you two alone." Adam smiled and left. "So hows Fitzy Boy. Still a cutie." I looked at her arm. She had the braclet I gave her and a coursage (did I spell it right?). "Ooo! Oh my gawwd! You got a coursage!" She smiled and giggled. ' '"Yeah Fi-" Clare was talking to me til Fitz came and grabbed her arm. "Clare. Mr.Simpson needs us to help him with something." Fitz pointed to the boiler room. "Oh okay. See you later Eli." She smiled at me I knew she wanted to stay with me longer. Fitz put his arm around Clare and walked off with her and gave me an evil smile. Something was up. Adam started to walk back to me. "Hey... um Adam... Where is Prinipal S.?" "Not here. He had to get someone to replace him he went on Vacation already remember." "Adam! What do people do in the boiler room?" "Oral Sex. Thats where people hook up. Why? You wanna take Clare." He laughed and I died inside a little. "No. Thats where Fitz is taking Clare." I stood there. I felt like a bomb just hit me. Adam's laughter ended. "Do you think he is gonna try something." "We have to go find her! NOW!" We started to run. '*Boiler Room**Clare POV*' I walked down the stairs trying not to trip in my high heels. As we got to the bottom of the stairs. I saw no one else was down there, but us. "Uhm... Were's Principal Simpso-" Fitz kissed me. "Fitz... I'm sorry, but I like E-" He kissed me again, but harder. He pushed me against a wall and held my hands down. He started to kiss my neck. "Fitz! Stop!" I kicked, but each time missed. "Come on. Don't you no what people do down here?" "No! Let go!" I struggled as hard as I could. ELI! I screamed in my head over and over. "People have oral sex." He smiled and I started to cry. I screamed again and again. Till he put a cloth in my mouth. I heard the door open and two people come down. ' '"Let go of her!" It was Eli. I looked and Adam was behind him. Adam was shocked. Eli was pissed. Fitz threw me to the ground and Adam held me to make sure I was okay. Then I blacked out. Category:Blog posts